Why the Sun Sets Red
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally and Dick discuss very important things on Wally's roof. Wally/Dick slash


I've seen a few Summer End fics going around, so I thought I'd try it =D.

Warning: Males interacting in romantic ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer. Or Young Justice. But more importantly, I do not own Marshmallows =(

Why The Sun Sets Red

Wally West and Dick Grayson currently lay on top of Wally's roof, staring into the sunset, a bright pink across the sky, red where the sun was, eating popsicles.

"Do you know why the sunset's red, Dick?" Wally asked suddenly, looking at Dick. He simply stared into the sunset and continued to lick the frozen treat in his hand, "You see, light is made up of all sorts colours. Out of those colours, red travels the farthest."

"Like I asked you, smartass," they laughed.

Wally smiled cheekily, "I'm just telling you. You can always find me, because my hair colour will travel farther than others."

"I don't think I need to look far to find you," Dick said, leaning towards him. Wally met him halfway for a kiss, the taste of the cherry popsicle still on Dick's lips.

"Right, because 'I'm a phone call away' is fairly true for someone who can break the sound barrier in their sneakers, right?" Wally asked, Dick's cool breath ghosting his lips.

"I was going to say something cheesier with 'you're always with me'; but, your way works too," Dick said laughing, "You better stick to that, Wally. I may have to call you often during the school year."

Wally let out a sigh, looking into Dick's blue eyes, "I wish summer never had to end. That we could just spend eternity together."

"I think I'd die if it were just you and me forever. But, us being you and me is pretty good," Dick suddenly found himself lying on his back, glaring into emerald green orbs, his wrists roughly held above his head; even though he could easily get out of the hold, he chose not to.

"We're only 'pretty good'?" Wally whispered huskily into Dick's ear, sending a shudder down his spine.

"Well, I'm amazing, and you're mediocre, so together I'd say we're 'pretty good'," Dick said confidently.

"Really? I agree to you being amazing, but I think I'm at least 'good'," Wally said in a mock anger, leaning against the boy wonder.

"You're right. You should agree to me being amazing. But I still stand by me saying you're medio-" Dick was interrupted by Wally pressing his lips against Dick's, Wally's right hand still held Dick's wrists, while his left travelled the phenomenon that is: Dick Grayson's body. Pressing down on Dick's more sensitive places: in between his 10th and 12th rib, the spot behind his left ear, his radial artery in his right wrist. Each press and point earning Wally a delicious gasp from Dick's lips.

"Still think I'm mediocre?" Wally asked huskily, his breath on Dick's ear, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or am I just good enough to make you speechless?"

Dick simply writhed and thrashed in his position, trying to lean up for a kiss. However, Wally's weight was enough to keep him down, "Answer me: so you still think I'm mediocre? I feel pretty _good_ knowing only I can do this to you~" Wally said playfully, continuing to press down on several spots on Dick's body, while simultaneously mapping it out.

"N-no, y-you're n-not m-m-medi-mediocre." Dick finally choked out, Wally got off Dick.

"Thanks!" He said in an extremely childish sing-song voice, eating what remained of his melted popsicle, staring off into the now blood red sunset. Dick sat up, his face as red as the sunset, sweat on his brow.

"Is that it?" Dick asked, breathing hard, gasping for air at points, staring at his boyfriend.

"Is what it?" Wally asked innocently looking back at Dick

"You don't- you didn't- you- never mind," Dick said, rolling his eyes, and attempted to eat the mess that was once called a popsicle.

"Tell me~" Wally said in the same childish sing-song voice, tugging on Dick's arm

"I said never mind," Dick said roughly, pulling his arm away

"Tell me!" Wally said, his voice cracking when he said 'me', Dick let out a laugh, so hard he doubled over, clutching his stomach, "fine, don't tell me." Wally stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're so immature," Dick said, tangling his fingers into Wally's fiery red locks, and pressed a kiss to Wally's lips, the blueberry popsicle flavour still detectable. Wally uncrossed his arms to pull Dick onto his lap, "I think I was wrong before."

"GASP!" Wally let out a fake gasp, "The boy wonder wrong, it must be the end of the world!"

"I think I'd be alright if it were you and me for eternity. As long as the sunset were there. Only pretty thing besides me," Dick said, lightly punching Wally for mocking his intelligence

"Hey! I'm pretty too!" Wally shouted.

"Of course you are. My pretty must have rubbed off onto you," Dick said, placing a kiss on Wally's forehead. Wally pouted, but accepted the insulting compliment, "Wally? Do you know why the sun sets red?"

"I thought _I_ just told you that."

"It sets red because it tries to match my boyfriend's hair colour; but, it fails miserably: your hair is much more vibrant and beautiful," Dick said, placing a chaste kiss to Wally's nose.

"Do you know why the moon glows so palely?" Dick looked at Wally inquisitively, "It glows palely, in a poor imitation of your skin." Wally placed a kiss to Dick's cheek.

"You cheeky bastard." Dick said lightly, not at all meaning it

"You're the one who started this comparison to nature." Wally said smiling.

"Wally, do you know why the Sun has sun spots?"

Wally was awfully confused, "...Sun spots?"

"In a vain, horrible attempt to match your freckles. But I think _yours_ are much more beautiful." Dick said, tracing the freckles on Wally's face, causing him to blush deeply.

"Do you know why I always see the full moon, Dick?"

"How can you-"

"Because, I see the moon as a poor imitation of you; how can it be a correct imitation, if it doesn't show all its sides to me at once?" This earned Wally a breath-stealing kiss.

They went on comparing each other to the sun, the moon, the stars, the sky, the sea, the land, and everything else nature had to offer, making each other seem more beautiful and seem like the other deserved something more. They only wished they could've done it for eternity. Stupid school. Not like they can't do it after school, anyways.

* * *

><p>If anyone recognized the beginning as the beginning in KH 3582 Days, then I wonder why we aren't friends, my profile picture is OF the Organization. In any case, I think that Axel is only like that to Roxas cause he's reminded of Ven =D.

To what's actually _relevant_: This is my 'time to slow down' fic. School is starting soon (As I said at the end of my _Kaldur Romance Collection_), which means less free time. Which in turn means less productivity. I hope you liked this fic and how Wally and Dick think the other is more beautiful than the other, or nature, or anything~ Once again, I'll try my best to get a fic out every now and again, but it might be hard, I plan on studying a lot this year. At least I don't have any uncompleted fics that you won't have to die not knowing what happens =D

So...review? It would greatly motivate me to write more =D So would reviewing my other fics =D


End file.
